Truth or Dare
by Green-Eyed-Goddess
Summary: Willow and Buffy are playing 'Truth or Dare' at The Bronze, when Willow dares Buffy to dance with Spike. What happens when one dance just isn't enough? Please R&R!!
1. Dare

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy characters, it all belongs to Joss, ME, and some other VERY lucky people.  
  
Timeline: Set in Season 4. Spike is not in love with Buffy, although he is (somewhat grudgingly) helping the scoobies. Buffy and Riley are not dating, but they're 'flirty' with each other.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
AN: Here I go, attempting another spuffy fic! :D I'll update this pretty frequently, as long as school doesn't get in the way. (I don't see why I can't just write fanfiction for English, but my teacher refuses to listen to my brilliant idea. Woe is me.)  
  
Feedback: Please! Anything that's not flames is welcome; I'd love to hear what you think!  
  
Truth or Dare  
  
Chapter One: Dare  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"You are so going to pay." Willow threatened, resuming her seat next to Buffy. Willow's face had turned the color of her hair, and Buffy couldn't speak from laughter.  
  
"I'm serious! I just sang a in front of all those people!" She gestured to the crowded dance floor of The Bronze. "Me! Shy Willow, who can't sing to avert an apocalypse!"  
  
Buffy had finally stopped laughing. "You were good!" She told the red head. "Okay, so maybe you weren't gifted with an amazing voice but . . . well, you agreed to play truth or dare!"  
  
"Yeah, and it's your turn. You are so going to pay!"  
  
"We'll see." Buffy said, doubting Willow could come up with anything really embarrassing.  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
Willow bit her lip, thoughtfully scanning the crowd. Buffy had made her suffer public embarrassment, and she was not going to get off easy. That's when she saw him.  
  
Sitting in one of the darker corners of the club. Why did evil always lurk in the dark? He was leaning against the wall, inhaling cigarette smoke was he watched the crowd. The dark black leather of his duster blended into the darkness behind him. It would have been almost impossible to see him, were it not for the white-blond of his bleached hair.  
  
Willow smiled evilly, and Buffy had to wonder if maybe she should have picked truth . . . . .  
  
"Ask Spike to dance." Willow told the slayer.  
  
"What??!!" Buffy demanded.  
  
"I dare you to ask Spike to dance."  
  
"No!" Buffy protested. "He's Spike . . . vampire, evil. Ring any bells, Willow?"  
  
"It's a dare!" Willow cried gleefully. "You have to do it, and you can't tell him it's a dare!"  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"He can't hurt you, so he's not dangerous." Willow pointed out.  
  
"Fine!" Buffy announced. "I'll ask him, but I doubt he'll say yes."  
  
Willow folded her arms across her chest. "Buffy, that is so not fair. You have to actually get him to dace with you."  
  
"Alright." Buffy agreed. "You win, but just one song."  
  
"Just one." Willow echoed.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike took a long drag from his cigarette. It was his last one, and he was going to make it last as long as he could. He'd spent all his money, and the soddin' chip prevented him from knocking some one out to get another pack. Being physically impaired really sucked.  
  
His eyes tracked the blond slayer making her way through the crowd, towards him.  
  
"What do you want, slayer?" He asked.  
  
"Um . . . Well . . ." Buffy shuffled her feet uncomfortably, staring at the ground. She could feel her face growing hot. "Will you dance with me?" She asked quickly.  
  
"What?" Spike asked, after a moment of silence. "I could have sworn you asked me to dance with you . . ." A smirk played over his features. "Now, what kind of dancing are you talking about?"  
  
Buffy went even redder. "The kind to music, obviously. Now come on!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Spike! Why not?"  
  
"Because, one: I hate you. Two: You're the slayer, I'm a vampire. We're mortal enemies in case you've forgotten."  
  
"Stop making this difficult. What else have you got to do?"  
  
"I'm smoking." Spike informed her, blowing smoke into her face.  
  
"You're always smoking." Buffy said rolling her eyes. She quickly grabbed the cigarette from his hand, dropping it to the floor and putting it out with her foot.  
  
"Ey!" Spike protested. "I'll 'ave you know that was my last one!"  
  
Buffy suddenly had an idea. "Tell you what. You dance with me, and I'll buy you another pack of cigarettes."  
  
Spike sighed. "Deal. Mind you, not the cheapest kind. I want good cigarettes if I 'ave to be near you to get 'em."  
  
"Whatever kind you want."  
  
Spike led her on to the dance floor as the next song began; muttering something about how he had sank to an all-time low.  
  
* * *  
  
"Let's see what you can do." Spike said, pulling Buffy so her back was resting against his chest.  
  
He moved his body in time to the music, preditorial instinct letting him match the beat perfectly. Buffy automatically followed him, forgetting to glare at Willow and instead focussing on exactly where Spike's body was and matching her body to his.  
  
The music intensified, as did their pace. Buffy instinctively moved closer to him and warm fleshed merged with cold.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his cold and powerful body against her own. The way he moved put her in a state of ecstasy, and she didn't ever want to leave.  
  
The song ended, and another started as Spike spun Buffy around so they were facing each other. She draped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close to her as she could get. Spike ran his hands over her curves, noticing for the first time how beautiful the slayer really was . . .  
  
They moved together, two enemies who for once weren't fighting, were for the first time connected.  
  
At the end of the third song, Spike softly separated himself from the slayer. He brought his mouth centimeters from her ear, sending thrills down her spine. "You owe me three packs of cigarettes." Spike whispered softly.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes as she reluctantly followed him towards the bar, casting one longing glance at the dance floor.  
  
* * *  
  
Willow looked at Buffy curiously as the blond girl sat down beside her. "Want to tell me why you guys danced for three songs instead of one?" She asked.  
  
"He was a good dancer." Buffy said lamely, but the embarrassment was invisible on her already flushed cheeks.  
  
"Ooooooooh." Willow said, winking.  
  
"Will!" Buffy protested. "Stop it! Anyway, it's your turn. Truth or dare?"  
  
Willow laughed. "Truth . . ."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
AN: Should I continue this? I'm not sure if I want to make this a longish fic, or just leave it as a ficlit. Please tell me what you think! 


	2. Desire

Disclaimer: Yes, I have managed to acquire all the rights to Buffy since I posted the last chapter . . . I wish.  
  
Previously: Willow dares Buffy to dance with Spike, and Buffy finds herself enjoying it a lot more than she expected.  
Truth or Dare  
  
Chapter Two: Desire  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Think you can handle me, slayer?" Spike asked the blond girl standing in his crypt. Buffy was wearing leather pants and a tight blue halter-top. Her wavy blond hair fell back from her face as she stared up at him.  
  
"I think I've handled tougher than you." She said, fingers curling tightly around her stake. "Besides, you've made it easy for me." Her eyes surveyed his bare chest with interest.  
  
"Do your best." He taunted, licking his lips.  
  
In only a matter of seconds Buffy had him pinned to the ground. She straddled him, stake positioned above his heart.  
  
"No why do I feel like you let me off easy?" She asked, twirling the wood between her fingers. "Maybe you want something from me?" She had dropped the stake, and was lightly dragging her fingers up his chest. "I know there's something I want from you."  
  
"And what would that be?" Spike asked, breathing in her scent.  
  
"You." Buffy said, placing a soft kiss on his lips. She brought her mouth away from his, grinning evilly. Spike flipped Buffy on to her back, and his lips came crashing down onto hers . . .  
  
"Bloody hell!" Spike exclaimed, waking up suddenly. That was the second Buffy dream he'd had in one night, which led to one conclusion - sleeping wasn't safe anymore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next night Buffy walked into The Bronze, a quick glance affirming none of her friends were here. Another glance told her that he was here, still in his normal corner.  
  
'Stay away from the vampire!' Her mind continued protesting even as her body moved towards Spike. 'Vampires equal bad, or have you forgotten?'  
  
But it didn't matter what her mind was telling her, she was standing next to him, and he was looking at her, with those clear, beautiful blue eyes. Why had she never noticed his eyes before?  
  
"I don' know anythin'" Spike told her pointedly.  
  
"I don't want information. Well, I mean, I do want information, but just not right now, because it's not really an information-wanting time . . ." Buffy rambled.  
  
"What do you want then?"  
  
"Well, I, um, kind of wanted to dance again."  
  
"Liked what you got yesterday?" Spike said, smirking. He discarded his cigarette and led her on to the dance floor.  
  
"You know I still hate you." Buffy told him.  
  
"Don' worry luv, I hate you too." He said, laughing, as he pulled her close to him again.  
  
They sank into the beat, bodies once again falling into the same pattern. All thoughts of good and bad vanished from Buffy's mind, and the only thing left was the need to dance, the need to feel Spike's body against hers.  
  
It wasn't until near the end of the fifth song that Spike noticed how hard Buffy was breathing.  
  
"Want t' rest, pet?" He asked her.  
  
"No." She said, pulling him even closer. "I'm the slayer, I can take you on."  
  
Spike grinned. "Oh, I'm sure you can." He nibbled lightly on her ear, making Buffy moan with pleasure.  
  
He moved from her ear, softly kissing her face until he reached her lips. He pressed his lips against hers, and Buffy's lips parted, giving his tongue the entry it requested.  
  
They finally parted, both panting, even though Spike didn't need the air. Buffy looked up at Spike, and her eyes widened.  
  
"Spike." She said slowly, eyes widening. Then she turned and ran out of the club.  
  
"Buffy, wait!" Spike called, running after her. But it was too late, and Buffy had already vanished into the night.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy slowed down as she neared her dorm, trying to sort the thoughts racing through her mind.  
  
Why Spike? Of all the people she could have fallen for, why did it have to be one she shouldn't have? It was wrong, vampire and slayer, she'd already tried that. And look at the mess she'd made with Angel.  
  
So why was she doing this again? At least Angel had a soul, Spike, Spike wanted to kill her. Oh yes, he'd make a great boyfriend.  
  
Why wasn't she attracted to some one like Riley? He was nice enough, and, oh yeah, normal. Buffy sighed. She'd figure it all out in the morning, after a nice long sleep.  
  
Buffy was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see Riley until she almost bumped into him.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Riley? What are you doing out now?" Buffy asked, deciding she might have to check on how 'normal' he really was.  
  
"Couldn't sleep." He said. "Went for a walk to clear my head. You?"  
  
"Yeah, same." Okay, so Riley's status was back to normal. And slightly boring. 'Just because he doesn't have a beautiful, fit body like Spike doesn't mean you can judge him.' She chided herself, before realizing what she had just thought.  
  
"Shit." Buffy muttered, this time aloud.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, I um, just remembered I have some homework I haven't finished." She said quickly, trying to find some way to change the subject.  
  
Riley did it for her. "Can I walk you back to your dorm?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." Buffy said, hardly paying attention. From what he was wearing, it looked like military gear was coming back in style . . . she had never really liked it that much. Then again, she'd never liked punk, but Spike could easily get everyone back into the 70's rock look. Buffy held back laughter imagining Riley with dyed hair wearing all leather.  
  
They walked the rest of the way back to the dorm in silence.  
  
"Well, good night." Buffy said, as they stood outside her dorm.  
  
"See you around."  
  
"Yeah, see you." She said, shutting the door behind her.  
  
'I wonder if Spike would look good in military gear?' Buffy thought as she crawled into bed. 'No,' she decided. 'The black works for him.'  
  
'He'd look even better without anything on . . ." A voice in the back of her mind whispered, and Buffy was just to tired to make it shut up.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
AN: What did you think of this chapter? Please, please review and tell me! Also, much thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you guys are great! 


	3. Waiting

Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
  
AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the best!  
Truth or Dare  
  
Chapter Three: Waiting  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
~Spike's POV~  
  
I probably shouldn't have kissed her last night. Scared her off. Bloody well scared myself too. Me, master vampire, kissing the slayer. Not a good thing.  
  
Then again, I've never been one for morals.  
  
So that's why I'm here again tonight. At this soddin' town's only decent club. I'm waiting for her to show up, to request another dance.  
  
I smile at the thought of dancing with her, and search the crowd for her again. Where is that damned girl?  
  
Two packs of cigarettes and a few hours later, she still hasn't shown up. It's getting late, and the club is slowly emptying. I was right about scaring her off; she won't be coming tonight.  
  
I sigh and put out my cigarette, standing to leave. Thing's will probably go back to normal now: our only contact her pounding me for information, me being as annoying and destructive as I can without actually hurting anyone.  
  
It's probably better that way, because I think I was starting to fall in love with her.  
  
And loving slayers is never a good thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The door to Giles' house flew open, and Spike ran in, smoking slightly despite the blanket held over his head. Giles glanced up from the newspaper he was reading, looking very annoyed.  
  
"Spike, what are you doing here?" Giles asked.  
  
"I've got information." He said, hastily stomping out the flames.  
  
Giles took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "And you insist on coming in the middle of the day?"  
  
Spike shrugged. "As good a time as any other."  
  
"Except for the fact that you burn in the sun."  
  
"S' only an hour or so 'till sundown."  
  
Giles sighed and replaced his glasses. "So, what's this information you've got?"  
  
"Vampires, plannin' on takin' control of Sunny hell."  
  
"Go on."  
  
" 'S all right, I'll wait for the slayer, she'll show up here eventually."  
  
Giles looked at the vampire skeptically.  
  
"Buffy's the one who can hurt me, Buffy's the one who wants information, and Buffy's the one who gets her bloody information."  
  
Giles started to protest when the phone rang.  
  
"Don't break anything!" He told Spike as he rushed into another room to pick up the phone.  
  
Well, now Spike just had to break something.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike was carelessly handling a clay object that looked both old and breakable when Willow came in.  
  
" 'Ey!" Spike protested, jumping back from the sunlight that crept across the room.  
  
"S-sorry." The red haired girl apologized. "Have you seen Buffy?"  
  
"Join the waitin' list, pet." Spike replied, and was answered by a blank look on Willow's face. "I'm waitin' for the girl too."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, why do you need her?" Spike asked, stretching out on Giles' couch.  
  
"I just really need to talk to her." Willow said. "Are you sure she's not here?"  
  
"Positive. What do you want t' talk to her about anyway?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Willow said, quickly.  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow.  
  
Willow bit her lip, she really needed to talk to somebody. A vampire who had tried to kill her was probably not the best person, but . . .  
  
"Well, I've got this friend, Tara." Willow started, and seeing Spike listening intently, continued. "Well, we've become really close. Super close. And we were practicing a spell the other night, and then I was kissing her . . ." Willow stopped, expecting a sarcastic comment. None came.  
  
"And I want to tell my friends that Tara and I are . . . more than friends." Willow continued, talking faster, "I have no idea how to, though. I mean, there supposed to be okay with homosexuals and everything, but are they going to act differently around me if they know I'm kissing girls, not guys? And I really like Tara. Really like her. Maybe even more than like. But what if my friends don't approve, what if they just can't accept that?"  
  
Willow's face was flushed, and the color deepened as she realized whom she'd been talking to.  
  
"Tell you what, Red." Spike said, sitting up. "If you've got strong enough feelings for someone, then it doesn't matter who, or what you are. If there's passion between two people, then nothin' else matters. Your friends will just 'ave to accept that."  
  
Willow smiled, feeling oddly calmed by Spike's words. "I guess I'll go see if Buffy's at the dorm." She said, opening the door. "Thank you, Spike."  
  
"You're lettin' the sun in!" Spike protested, and Willow shut the door behind her.  
  
Spike could faintly hear Giles' voice on the phone in another room as he looked for something to do.  
  
* * *  
  
The sound of someone playing a piano drifted out of Giles' house towards Buffy. She hadn't known Giles was so good at the piano. Or that he even played.  
  
"I didn't know you played so well, Giles." Buffy said as she opened the door. "It sounds really nice - - Spike?"  
  
Spike stopped playing and turned to face Buffy. "Surprised t' see me, slayer?"  
  
"I didn't know you played the piano . . ."  
  
Spike shrugged. "Picked it up in the 1800's. You don't play?"  
  
"I always wanted too, but then there was slaying . . ."  
  
"C' mere." He said, motioning the spot on the piano bench next to him. Against her better judgement, Buffy sat down next to Spike.  
  
"Put your fingers on top 'f mine." Decked out in silver rings with black painted nails, his fingers looked out of place resting so lightly on the piano keys.  
  
Buffy put her hands on top of Spike's, and he began to play again. With her fingers following the movement of Spike's, it felt almost like she was playing, and the blond beamed.  
  
"I missed you last night." Spike whispered softly, lips almost touching her ear. "Why didn't you come?"  
  
"I - I was busy." She stammered.  
  
"I was right."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can't handle me." He said with a smirk, just as Giles burst into the room. Buffy and Spike jumped apart from each other, landing on opposite sides of the room.  
  
"Spike!" Giles yelled. "If you've broken anything, I swear - Buffy! Good, you're finally here. Spike's been waiting for you, says he has information of some sort."  
  
Buffy looked at Spike expectantly.  
  
"Right." He started. "A group of vamps are plannin' to do some sort of control spell. Pretty much forces any one in Sunnydale who wasn't part of the spell to do whatever they say."  
  
"Spike," Buffy said suspiciously. "Why don't I have to beat this out of you?"  
  
Spike shrugged. "Don' fancy bein' controlled by a bunch 'f minions."  
  
"Oh, poor Spikey." Buffy teased. "You didn't get invited to participate in the latest scheme to take over the world."  
  
"Thanks to the soddin' chip in my head!"  
  
"That's too bad." She said, mock pouting. "Why don't we go kill some demons?"  
  
"I'll have you know you'll be the first person I kill when I get this out." He informed Buffy, noting thankfully that the sun had gone down as he followed her outside.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
AN: Okay, so this chapter was a little slow, but the next one will have much more spuffy action, I promise. :D Please review! 


	4. Games

Disclaimer: It's not mine, I'm only playing.  
  
Previously: After a game of 'Truth or Dare' Buffy and Spike have been growing steadily more attracted to each other.  
  
AN: Thank you so much to every one who reviewed, it makes me want to write more!  
  
Truth or Dare  
  
Chapter Four: Games  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Spike and Buffy crept quietly through the abandoned warehouse, sticking to the shadows. Lucky for them, the 30 vampires sitting in a circle were to engrossed in the spell to notice them.  
  
The chanting grew louder, and the air was filled with a vibrancy that made Buffy uncomfortable. Magic was Willow's thing, not hers.  
  
A ball of light appeared in the middle of the circle, small at first but growing steadily larger.  
  
"Now!" Buffy shouted, and she and Spike launched themselves into the circle of vampires. Buffy's cry had startled the vampires, and their concentration was broken.  
  
The light disappeared as the vampires stopped chanting and jumped out of the circle, ready to fight.  
  
And fight they did.  
  
Fists flew and blows were exchanged, stakes appeared in Buffy's hand and ended up in vampires' chests. Spike seemed to enjoy decapitating his fellow vampires, and was happily swinging a sword he had acquired from god- knows-where.  
  
"Slayer, how many 'ave you killed?" Spike asked, finding himself fighting next to Buffy.  
  
"That would be seven." Buffy said as she plunged her stake into the heart of a vampire.  
  
"Well, I'm winnin' then." Spike said triumphantly, tossing another vampire across the room. "I've dusted eight."  
  
They glanced at each other, and then returned to fighting with even more fury.  
  
"Ten!" Spike cried out.  
  
"Eleven!" Buffy shot back.  
  
Spike growled and launched himself at the nearest vampire.  
  
Minutes later, the vampire that Buffy was about to stake turned to dust in front of her, revealing Spike. She turned to fight the next one, only to realize that there were no more.  
  
"Fifteen." Spike said, panting unnecessarily.  
  
"Fifteen." Buffy echoed, breathing just as hard.  
  
" 'S a tie then."  
  
"I know where I can find another vampire." Buffy teased.  
  
"That's nice." Spike said playfully. "But a slayer's worth five points."  
  
Buffy squealed and ran out of the warehouse, Spike following closely. She ran down the dark streets, hearing Spike's loud boots behind her and a clatter as he dropped his sword.  
  
She soon found herself in one of Sunnydale's many graveyards, and stopped running, spinning around to face Spike. Only the vampire wasn't there.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy said, looking around her. She could feel him close by, but she couldn't see him. "Spike, I know you're h-"  
  
She was cut off as he jumped out from the shadows, tackling her. She flipped him onto his back, and straddled him, effectively pinning him to the ground.  
  
"Well, pet." Spike said, voice dripping with innuendo. "You've got me where you want me, now what are you goin' t' do?"  
  
Buffy felt her body turn warm and she suddenly needed to get as close to the bleached vampire as she could.  
  
"Well, I was going to stake you." She told him matter-of-factly. "But your shirt's in the way."  
  
"Then by all means, get rid of it."  
  
Buffy didn't need to be told twice. She tossed her stake aside and ripped Spike's tight black T-shirt open, revealing his toned muscular chest. Her mouth watered as her eyes traveled from his chest to his smirking face, back to his amazing chest, to that really sexy smirk, and those beautifully defined cheekbones . . .  
  
Now Buffy was on her back, as Spike flipped her over and landed on top.  
  
"Bite." Spike said, vamping. He made a small cut in her neck, before quickly licking the wound clean. Surprisingly, Buffy felt no pain, only pleasure. "I won." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Your chip . . . "  
  
"I'm not tryin' to hurt you, luv."  
  
Buffy eagerly stretched her neck as he kissed the wound lightly again. He placed kisses up her neck until he finally reached her mouth, and her lips eagerly greeted his.  
  
They rolled through the graveyard, oblivious to anything else in their passion. Hands and lips explored new territory as each tried to satisfy their want for the other.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy lay beside Spike on the grass, staring up at the black night. His duster and torn shirt had been discarded, and his unbuttoned pants were hanging loosely from his hips. Buffy's shirt had come off during their make-out session, but she had managed to keep her pants on. Barely.  
  
"Wow." She said, breathing deeply.  
  
"Wow." Spike agreed.  
  
Buffy reluctantly stood up, retrieving her shirt from its place on a nearby gravestone.  
  
"Runnin' off already?" Spike asked from his place on the ground.  
  
"I should get back." Buffy said as she pulled her shirt over her head. "My friends are probably waiting for me."  
  
"They think you're fightin' nasties." Spike pointed out. "No reason t' hurry. Come rest a little while."  
  
How could she resist him? Looking at her with those pale blue eyes, his normally gelled back hair mussed up. He looked . . . adorable. (And that was not a word generally associated with Spike.)  
  
"Well, alright." Buffy said and returned to her place on the floor. She closed her eyes as she spooned gently against his body. "But only for a little while."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You were out late last night." Willow commented as she and Buffy got ready for the morning's classes.  
  
"Spike and I were fighting demons . . . it took longer than usual." Buffy said, hoping Willow wouldn't notice the color rising in her cheeks.  
  
"You know, Spike's actually pretty nice." The wicca said, running a brush through her hair.  
  
Buffy halted, startled to hear words like that coming from a scoobie. Maybe she and Spike weren't so hopeless after all. "Yeah." Buffy said slowly. "He's can be fun to hang out with it."  
  
"Don't you mean 'he can be fun to kill things with'?"  
  
"Same thing."  
  
Willow laughed before turning more serious, putting away her hairbrush and turning to face Buffy.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow asked, chewing her lip nervously. "You've met Tara, right?"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
AN: So, did you like that chapter? Please review and tell me! 


	5. Hell of a Storm

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But really, would you mind if it was?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Previously: Buffy and Spike have a lovely make-out session in a graveyard. Spuffy is way too much fun . . . ; D  
  
AN: I realize that this chapter took a bit longer for me to post than the previous ones, and I'm sorry about that. Some things like, oh, real life, got in the way. :D Anyway, thanks to all you wonderful people who reviewed, you make my entire day better!  
  
Also, *~*~* signifies a flashback. (I put it in italics, put they usual don't show up once I post.)  
Truth or Dare  
  
Chapter Five: Hell of a Storm  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Buffy was tired, and now her wrist hurt. American History was no fun - plus it required way too much note-taking. Besides, hadn't she already learned this in fifth, eighth, and tenth grade? Why did she have to learn it all again? Did anyone really care about American History?  
  
Buffy sighed and doodled her pen lazily over the paper. Making out with vampires in graveyards was more fun this! And if that vampire was Spike, well, then it was WAY more fun . . .  
  
*~*~* Spike ran his hands under her shirt, lightly massaging her back as he dragged his skilled fingers up it. Buffy moaned as her shirt came off, allowing the cool night air to caress her skin.  
  
He grasped her by the hips and the petite girl wrapped her legs around his waist, digging her fingers through his hair as they kissed passionately . . . *~*~*  
  
A smile played across Buffy's lips. If that was fun, imagine sex with Spike! Her mind ground to a sudden halt at that thought.  
  
Sex with Spike? Not happening. Been there, none that, got the stalker. She racked her brain for all the reasons they couldn't be together . . .  
  
He was evil; he wanted to kill her. She was supposed to kill him, he was evil, she hated him! Remember that? Buffy asked herself. You hate Spike. Definitely don't desire him physically. Hate him.  
  
"Buffy Summers." The history professor was known for calling on students who didn't seem to be paying attention. "What was the name of the founder of America's first colony?"  
  
"I hate him!" Buffy cried out, saying the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
The room erupted into laughter, while the professor shook his head in dismay. "Weather or not you like him," He said, "You still need to know who he was. I suggest you do some extra studying tonight."  
  
"Sorry." Buffy muttered as she turned back to her notes, face growing hot. She was going to pay attention for the rest of class, take good notes, and . . .  
  
*~*~* His tongue explored her body, finding all of her most sensitive points and applying just the right pressure as she kept her fingers embedded in his hair and kissed him anywhere and everywhere she could reach . . . *~*~*  
  
History was hopeless.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Buffy!" Xander called, catching Buffy's attention as she was leaving school.  
  
"Xander!" She cried, delighted. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"  
  
"I'm on break." Xander explained. "Um, did Willow tell you about . . ."  
  
"Her and Tara?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah." Buffy echoed. "I never really expected Willow to, you know, become lesbian."  
  
"Me neither. It's kind of strange . . . I don't have anything against it, of course, it just . . . "  
  
"I know what you mean." Buffy agreed. "It's . . . unexpected. I'm just glad she wasn't afraid to tell us."  
  
"Same here." Xander said, glancing at his watch. "Well, I better get back to work. See you 'round."  
  
"See you."  
  
"Buffy!" Another voice called, and the blond spun around. "I was hoping I'd catch you before you left." Riley said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, hi Riley." She greeted.  
  
"Listen, I know it's short notice." Riley started. "But I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go see a movie tonight."  
  
Thoughts raced through Buffy's head. She had been hoping Riley would ask her out for weeks. But after Spike-Riley seemed so dull now! 'You and Spike aren't going to last.' She reminded herself. 'Don't ruin your chances with Riley, the nice, normal guy.'  
  
"I'd love to." Buffy said brightly.  
  
"Great! I'll pick you up at seven."  
  
"I'll be ready, see you then!" Buffy smiled as Riley walked away; she had a date tonight, she should be smiling, she should be happy!  
  
So why was there a sinking feeling in her stomach?  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Spike paced in the hallway, running his fingers through his bleached hair. She wasn't supposed to make him this nervous-since when did he care what the slayer thought of him?  
  
Well, he did now. Spike drew an unnecessary breath and knocked on Buffy's door.  
  
"Come in!" She called out from inside.  
  
Spike couldn't help rolling his eyes. No matter how long she was the slayer, that girl was never going to learn.  
  
"I'll be ready in a sec." Buffy said, turning around. Her eyes widened when she realized it was Spike in the room with her.  
  
"S-spike!" She said, voice higher than normal.  
  
" 'Ey luv." He said smoothly, kissing her forehead.  
  
"How did you get here-I mean with the sunlight thing."  
  
"It's cloudy enough; there's goin' t' be a hell 'f a rain storm tonight by the look off those clouds."  
  
"Oh, lovely, patrolling in the rain." Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
"You look beautiful." Spike said softly, running his hand through her hair. "What are you gettin' all dressed up for?"  
  
"Well, I, um," Buffy said nervously, looking down at Spike's boots. "Actually, I'm going out on a date with this guy, Riley . . . "  
  
"You're what?" Spike said, abruptly stepping away from the slayer.  
  
"You're not mad are you? Please don't be mad." Buffy half begged.  
  
"Oh, no I'm not a tad bit angry." Spike said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Why would I be mad? S'not like we actually have anything between us. Sure, we've kissed a few times, we've gone a bit farther then that, but hey, I guess I'm just your vampire play-toy. After all, every girl should 'ave one."  
  
"Spike!" Buffy cried. "Spike, you know it would never work. You're a vampire!"  
  
"I know it would never work, slayer. Don' you worry your pretty little head about it. In fact, I think I'm even remembering just how much I loved hating you."  
  
With that, he strode out of the room, eyes screaming with cold fury.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good-night, Riley." Buffy said cheerfully, standing in front of her dorm.  
  
"Good-night, Buffy." Riley said, and leaned in towards Buffy, kissing her lightly on the lips. "See you tomorrow, then."  
  
"See you." Buffy said, and escaped into her room. The cheerful façade slipped from her face and she leaned against the door, closing her eyes with exhaustion.  
  
It had been a nice enough kiss . . . so why did she have the sudden urge to brush her teeth?  
  
It was all just too complicated she decided, putting on black sweatpants and a white tank-top. She was supposed to be having fun on her date, yet all she had been able to think about was Spike: his tender kisses the night before, the anger and pain in his eyes the next afternoon.  
  
Although she was exhausted, Buffy couldn't sleep. She wandered down the dorm hallway until she got outside, standing in the pouring rain. It was one hell of a storm-or at least, it was for Southern California.  
  
Buffy walked down the gray street, shivering with cold as the rain seeped through her clothing. Yet she kept on, the last thing she wanted to do was return to her empty, silent dorm room. (Willow was gone, staying at Tara's for the night.)  
  
Why oh why couldn't she get Spike off her mind? Why did it all have to be so complicated? The tears fell down her cheeks, as she continued walking through the drenching rain.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
AN: Don't you worry, there will be more spuffy action next chapter! Please review, especially if you want the next part quickly. (I write faster if I get reviews . . . hint, hint. ; D) 


	6. Warm, Dry, Crypt

Disclaimer: I asked for my birthday, for Christmas, for Easter. But do the rights to Buffy belong to me? Nope. I don't even have a naked Spike to call my own! (  
  
Previously: Spike comes looking for Buffy (the day after their make-out session in the graveyard) and finds that she's going out on a date with Riley . . .  
  
AN: Wow!!! I have over a hundred reviews!!! * Does a happy dance around her room * That's more than I've ever had!! Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed, you guys are the best!  
  
Now, on with the story . . .  
Truth or Dare  
  
Chapter Six: Warm, Dry, Crypt.  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Spike looked the whiskey bottle up and down, trying to decide if he should drink it all in one gulp.  
  
Bloody women, always making him depressed.  
  
He had started thinking he was in love with her, and then she's suddenly going out with some farm-boy who probably thinks Sunnydale is a big city. That's when he remembered how much easier it had been hating her, that's when he tried to convince himself that he hated her again.  
  
Only it didn't work, he was just as much in love with her as he had been before, if not more. Not just her looks, she was beautiful, yeah, but he loved everything about her: from the way she touched him to her feisty temper. Everything.  
  
The vampire was trying to decide if he should get drunk, go out and kill something, watch hours of 'Passions' reruns, or all three, when the knock sounded on his crypt door.  
  
Who would be knocking? Sure, people came around, but God forbid they should ever knock.  
  
He opened the door cautiously, and saw the very last person he expected to see.  
  
"B-buffy?" Spike stammered.  
  
She stood in the pouring rain, normally bouncy, curly, hair plastered against her head in waves. Her clothes were soaking, and she was shivering from the cold. (Had she really expected to stay warm wearing a tank-top?) Spike took this all in with one glance, the tear tracks on her cheeks instantly drawing his attention.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Spike asked, anger rising in his voice. "If he hurt you, I swear he's going to regret it. I'm goin' t' drive a bloody railroad spike through his 'ead, show him where I got my name. And, that, that's just the beginning'! After that, I'm goin t'-OW!!!!" Spike screamed in pain as his chip went off. "Great, now I can't even think about hurtin' people!" He yelled at no one in particular.  
  
Buffy giggled slightly at his outburst.  
  
"Oh fine, just laugh at my misfortune." Spike said, pulling Buffy out of the rain and into his crypt.  
  
"Now dry off." Spike instructed the girl, handing her a few bath towels. "Take off those wet things and put on these." He added, tossing her one of his black T-shirts and a pair of black boxers.  
  
The thought, 'Spike wears boxers?' Drifted briefly through Buffy's mind as she dried off.  
  
"Good, you're dressed." He said a few minutes later. Spike's black T- shirt was loose on her small frame, and she had to roll the boxers up to make them fit. "Not you're going to sit down," he said, indicating the green chair. "And tell me exactly what happened."  
  
Buffy meekly sat down, wondering when she had begun taking orders form Spike.  
  
"And if he hurt you, in any way," Spike continued. "I swear I'm goin' t' kill him, chip or not."  
  
"Riley didn't hurt me." Buffy assured the vampire. "Nothing happened, actually. We saw some boring action movie he wanted to see, and then he brought me home."  
  
"So then why were you standing out side my crypt, in the middle of the night, in the pouring rain, crying?" Spike paced up and down his crypt.  
  
"I-I don't know." Buffy stammered. "I'm so confused . . . I didn't want to be alone. My dorm room's too . . . too empty." Buffy began to talk faster. "And then after this afternoon, after you left, I couldn't stop thinking about you, thinking about how upset you'd seemed. I just wanted to make everything better." The tears began flooding her face again. "I can't stop thinking about you, and I don't know why."  
  
Spike stopped pacing and pulled Buffy into his arms. "S'all right, luv. 'M a bit confused myself. Don' you worry about it though, everything will be alright."  
  
Buffy sobbed and shuddered, pulling herself further into Spike's embrace. How was it he could make her feel so much better in only a few words?  
  
"Jesus girl!" Spike exclaimed. "You're almost as cold as me!" He picked her up in one, graceful movement. "We got t' get you warmed up, or your watcher will blame me for gettin' his slayer sick."  
  
He was rewarded with a small smile from Buffy.  
  
He laid her in his bed, pulling the covers over her shivering frame. Spike laid on top of the covers, draping an arm over the slayer.  
  
"This one time, in London . . ." Spike started, and began telling Buffy the funniest memories he could think of (skipping over the bloody parts); anything he thought would make her feel better.  
  
The tears gradually stopped falling down Buffy's face as Spike continued talking, and soon she was laughing.  
  
"Did farm-boy kiss you?" Spike asked at a lull in the conversation.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy admitted.  
  
"Was it a good kiss?"  
  
"It was okay."  
  
Spike crushed his lips against hers, his tongue plunging into her mouth. Buffy moaned and kissed him back, her own tongue exploring his mouth.  
  
"As good as that?" Spike asked, smirking at the girl panting next to him.  
  
"God, no!" Buffy exclaimed. "Far from it."  
  
"Looks like I won again."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You are so immature."  
  
"You wouldn't have me any other way." Spike said, laughing.  
  
"Mmmm." Buffy agreed, closing her eyes and soon drifting off into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Spike watched the slayer lying next to him sleep, wondering why he had never noticed how beautiful she was. He moved a lock of blond hair off her face, careful not to disturb her.  
  
"I love you." He whispered softly.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
AN: Review! Please review and tell me what you think! 


	7. C’est la Vie

Disclaimer: My therapist and I had a long talk, and she finally got me to admit that the rights to 'Buffy' do not belong to me. (Be nice, I'm still struggling with the horror of this concept.)  
  
AN: I know, I know, it took me forever to update! School's been hell-I have a huge project due soon, along with enough tests to sustain an army. Sorry about that, I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner.  
  
Previously: One lonely, rainy night, Buffy goes to Spike's crypt. Did I mention this is after her date with Riley?  
  
Truth or Dare  
  
Chapter 7: C'est la Vie  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
The second Buffy opened her eyes she saw Spike. He was sleeping right next to her, his eyes closed as she admired his face. Ivory skin and sharp cheekbones - he looked more like a Greek statue of a god then a sleeping vampire.  
  
Spike was still lying on top of the bedcovers, and the slayer was starting to hate the barrier of cloth between her and Spike. She tried to squirm out from under the blankets, but the strong arms of the still-sleeping Spike held her tighter.  
  
Not wanting to wake him, Buffy stopped moving. Besides, she was so comfortable here: Spike-scent surrounding her, Spike arms holding her. How much better could life get?  
  
Spike mumbled something and opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"Mornin' luv." He said with a yawn.  
  
"Morning." Buffy replied cheerfully.  
  
"Sleep well last night?"  
  
"Better then I have in ages." Buffy said honestly. "Guess I'll just have to sleep here every night from now on." She added, teasing.  
  
"Guess so." Spike agreed.  
  
They laid in a comfortable silence for awhile, staring up at the ceiling of Spike's crypt.  
  
"I love Saturday's." Buffy commented. "No school, no work. And since I'm in college, no mom telling me I've got chores to do-Mom!" Buffy practically jumped out of the bed.  
  
"What is it, pet?"  
  
"I promised my mom I'd meet her at 9:00 this morning . . . I hardly ever see her anymore." Buffy hastily pulled a watch out of her now-dried pants pocket. "Shit! It's 8:30, I've only got a half hour!"  
  
Buffy threw on her clothes and ran out the door, reminding herself to never, ever, make plans so early in the morning again.  
  
Spike sighed, glumly pulling himself out of bed. It was possible that Buffy really had made plans this early, but he couldn't help thinking it was just an excuse she made up to get away from him quickly.  
  
Well, C'est la vie: that's life.  
  
The door came flying open, and only the fact that it was still cloudy outside kept Spike from being fried by the sun as Buffy raced back in.  
  
She pulled him into a long, hard kiss; her entire being pleading for something Spike so wanted to give her.  
  
Buffy finally broke away. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry I have to leave so early, and thanks for last night-I had a really great time."  
  
He answered by pulling her towards him, and their lips met again; divine ecstasy in so small an action. Spike finally released her, and Buffy stared up at him, breathless.  
  
"Go on, pet." Spike said, guiding her towards the door. "Don't keep your mum waitin'."  
  
"Again . . . soon." Buffy managed to say, backing out the door.  
  
" 'F course, luv." He replied, smiling.  
  
Life had just gotten a lot better.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
It was 9:30, when Buffy knocked on her front door. Normally she wouldn't feel bad about being late, it was just the fact that she hadn't bothered to stop by and see Joyce that made her feel guilty, made her feel like she should at least be early on the rare times they did see each other.  
  
Joyce answered the door, pulling her into a welcoming hug.  
  
And then Buffy got the shock of a lifetime, entering the living room and finding no one other that Spike sitting there. Lounged across the large chair, limbs spread out over the piece of furniture.  
  
"Spike came over to say hello." Joyce explained. "I'll get my purse from upstairs, and then we can be on our way!"  
  
"'Ello, luv." Spike said as Joyce disappeared up the steps. "You look a little different than the rain-soaked Buffy I saw last night."  
  
The color rose on Buffy's cheeks. "God, I must have looked horrible, I'm surprised you didn't take me for a demon and try to kill me."  
  
"You looked beautiful." Spike replied, pulling her into a soft kiss. "You always do."  
  
Buffy only turned redder from the compliment. "So, um, not that I mind, but why are you here?"  
  
"Figured I'd keep your mum company while you got ready."  
  
"Thanks." Buffy said gratefully.  
  
"I'm all ready!" Joyce called out as she came into the living room.  
  
"Time for major shopping!" Buffy cried gleefully.  
  
"Spike, you sure you can get home with out bursting into flame?" Joyce asked, concerned.  
  
"I'll be fine." Spike assured her. He bolted down the sidewalk, blanket held over his head as the two women got into the car. He had some shopping plans of his own.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Buffy walked into her room, exhausted from a full day of shopping. She was staying at her house for the night, no reason to go back to the dorm when she felt like her feet were going to fall of any minute.  
  
She dropped the heavy shopping bags in her room, quickly changing into pajamas. It was only 10:00; Buffy normally wasn't so tired at the hour. Patrolling would just have to wait.  
  
She pulled open the bed covers, and dozens of flowers fell out. Someone had layered jasmine flowers and rose petals under her comforter, and the sweet aroma was quickly consuming the room.  
  
Who would do that for her? Buffy's mind immediately jumped to Spike, but she discarded the idea. The vampire just seemed to, vampiric, to do such a thing.  
  
She picked up one of the white jasmine flowers; its soft petals were as sweet to her touch as its scent was to her nose.  
  
Finding out who did this could be done in the morning, Buffy decided, lying down on top of the red and white flowers spread over her bed. 'God, it smells good.' She though, reaching a hand under her pillow and feeling the distinct texture of heavy paper.  
  
Sure enough, in black ink on the small white sheet of paper there was a message written in elegant handwriting.  
  
Sleep well, luv.  
  
That was all it said, but that was enough. 'Spike.' Buffy thought, a smile rising on her lips.  
  
There was a lot more to that vampire than bleached hair and a leather coat.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
"I'm turnin' into a soddin' poof." Spike informed the demon sitting next to him.  
  
"It can't be that bad." Clem reassured him.  
  
"It is though! I dance with that slayer bint once, just once, and then I can't get her out of my head! We kiss a bit, go farther than kissing, but we haven't even shagged and I'm decoratin' her room with flowers! And those flowers," He added, "Were not poisonous. They were the ones I thought she would like!"  
  
Clem couldn't help laughing at the terror in his friends' voice as he talked. "Well, I'm sure she liked the flowers."  
  
"That's not the point! I'm supposed t' kill her, not leave her presents."  
  
Clem shrugged. "Tell you what, I heard there was a new nest of vamps down in the wherehouse district, why don't you go kill something?"  
  
"Alright." Spike agreed. "Sounds like a good plan."  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
~The lotion smelled sweet, a fragrant mix of jasmine and roses. His skilled hands sensually rubbed the lotion onto her back.  
  
"Spike . . ." She murmured, as he massaged her sore muscles.  
  
"Just relax, luv, just relax."  
  
He continued to rub lotion over her back, hands moving to her stomach, and upwards, slowing caressing her full breasts . . .~  
  
The alarm clock went off, waking Buffy up as she frantically tried to find the off button. Why did it always ring when she was having a good dream?  
  
She yawned, glancing at the clock that proudly displayed the time in bright red numbers. What sensible person got up at 2 AM?  
  
She pulled on more slay-worthy clothes: black jeans, white shirt, complete with a leather jacket.  
  
Buffy went through all the other graveyards first, trying to figure out what she would say to Spike. Enlightenment refused to come, so she headed over to his graveyard still contemplating what she would say. Buffy threw open the doors, revealing a very empty crypt.  
  
Sure, the TV was there, as was his favorite chair, and the fridge where he kept his blood . . . but it was missing the distinct, commanding, presence of Spike.  
  
She should have expected this; it was the middle of the night, of course he'd be gone. But the blond slayer couldn't help feeling disappointed, no matter what logic said.  
  
"Lookin' for me?" A familiar English voice asked, startling her.  
  
Buffy spun around, finding herself face to face with Spike. "Well, yeah." She admitted.  
  
"I'm flattered." Spike said, feigning embarrassment.  
  
"You should be." Buffy teased back, pulling him into a soft kiss.  
  
"You smell nice." Spike commented as they pulled apart.  
  
"Probably because I've been sleeping in a bed covered with flowers some one sent me."  
  
"Now who would that be?" Spike questioned, smirk playing across his lips.  
  
Damn, he was sexy when he smirked.  
  
"It was really sweet of you."  
  
"You make it so hard to be evil, slayer."  
  
They kissed again, longer this time; tongues exploring mouths as hands explored bodies.  
  
"You know, my mom's going to be gone tomorrow." Buffy said when they parted again. "You should come over while my bed still smells nice."  
  
Did she have any idea of what she had just suggested? " 'F course I'll come."  
  
"See you then."  
  
Spike watched her walk away, deciding she much less naïve then he had thought. Un-life kept getting better and better.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
AN: Please review, it makes the chapters come faster! (And it makes me feel good. : D ) 


	8. Love and Chocolate

Disclaimer: Spike is still not mine, nor are any of the Buffy characters. I do own a large amount of chocolate thanks to Easter, but no Spike to share it with. :-(  
  
Previously: Spike leaves flowers all over Buffy's bed, and she invites him over . . .  
  
AN: Wow!! I'm just amazed at the amount of reviews I'm getting! This is definitely my most popular story! Everyone who reviewed, thank you! Please feel free to do so again!  
Truth or Dare  
  
Chapter Eight: Love and Chocolate  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Night fell on Sunnydale, covering the town in a blanket of darkness. There was no silver gleam from the moon, and even the stars seemed smaller; diminishing like a candle on the end of its wick. Anything could hide in the velvet cover of night: secretes, lies, love, death. Shrouded in an air of mystery, anything could happen.  
  
If he chose to do so, he could wear the shadows like a cloak, he could prowl through the streets unnoticed. But he didn't wear the dark, he strode through the silent town, heavy boots proudly proclaiming his entrance to anyone who bothered to listen.  
  
The worn leather of his duster flanked his muscular figure; smelling of blood, liquor, and smoke it only added to the warnings that radiated off his body. Just try, he seemed to say, just try to question me, try to defeat me. I'll win, and I'll laugh as you die.  
  
Although his body screamed DANGER! Spike felt more nervous than he had in ages. Black polished fingernails clenched the box of chocolates buried in his coat pocket as he approached her door.  
  
'She invited you over.' He had to remind himself. 'It's not like you're just barging in.'  
  
But still, it felt weird.  
  
He knocked on the door, the knock sounding more sure of itself than Spike was.  
  
Then she opened the door, and all thoughts vanished.  
  
If he had a heartbeat, his heart would have raced. If he had needed to breathe, his breath would have quickened. And if it weren't for centuries of practice, his heart would have raced and his breath quickened weather or not it was logical.  
  
She looked like a goddess; face flushed with excitement she was trying to hide, waves of golden hair cascading down her shoulders-her entire being radiating with life.  
  
"Hey Spike." She said nervously, stepping aside so he could come in.  
  
" 'Ey, pet." He said, once again shocking himself at how calm he sounded.  
  
He pulled her into a long, slow kiss, her body automatically molding against his, hitting all the places that made him shiver with pleasure . . .  
  
"What do you want t' do tonight?" He asked, blue eyes sparkling with enough mischief to match his smirk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy lay on the couch, leaning against Spike's chest. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders, their legs intertwined as they watched an old comedy playing on TV.  
  
It was a pretty funny movie, and Buffy loved the way Spike's normally still chest vibrated when he laughed.  
  
The movie ended and Buffy turned off the TV, playing with Spike's fingers.  
  
"I'm going to get something to eat." She told him. "Do you want anything?"  
  
"Wait a second, luv." Spike said, shifting so he could reach a hand into his pocket. "Might as well give this to you now, seein' as you're hungry and all."  
  
He pulled out a slightly dented box of chocolates, handing it to the excited slayer.  
  
"Figured you 'ad enough flowers." He commented.  
  
"Oooooo!" Buffy squealed with delight. "Chocolate!"  
  
She sat up instantly, opening the box and looking inside greedily. Her fingers hovered above the box, trying to select one of the delicious treats.  
  
"Try this one." Spike recommended, choosing a dark chocolate and holding in tauntingly in front of Buffy's lips. She ate it from his hand, sucking on his finger as the fudge inside the chocolate seeped out, the luscious combination of both chocolate and Spike in her mouth overwhelming her.  
  
She swallowed, and ran her tongue around his finger one last time before releasing it.  
  
"You want one?" She asked him.  
  
He grinned as an answer, and Buffy picked up a milk chocolate, holding lightly between her teeth. Spike brought his mouth to hers, pulling the candy from her teeth while his lips caressed hers.  
  
Buffy smiled in response, letting a chocolate slide down her shirt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike licked the last bit of chocolate off Buffy's cheek, while she moaned and ran her hands up his bare chest.  
  
"Want you." She breathed, pulling up from the floor and making sure Spike's body stayed against hers.  
  
"Buffy." He said, carrying full-blown passion in that one word.  
  
"Spike." The blond moaned, moving towards the stairs while still kissing him. "Need you. All of you. In me."  
  
She practically screamed with frustration when he pulled out of the kiss.  
  
"Are you sure, luv?" He asked, pale blue eyes searching her face.  
  
"I'm sure." She answered. "So sure . . . I need you, Spike."  
  
"Whatever my lady requests." Spike agreed, sweeping Buffy off her feet and carrying her up the rest of the stairs.  
  
Shirts had long ago been discarded; pants and undergarments were removed while the kisses never stopped.  
  
"Beautiful." Spike whispered as he sank into her warm and welcoming body. "So beautiful."  
  
The soft mattress received their joint bodies; crushed under their combined weight were the few lingering blossoms of last night's romantic gesture.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Spike gazed upward, listening to the blond woman in his arms pant with exhaustion, his own chest rising and falling rapidly even though he didn't need the air.  
  
She was amazing-he had never felt like this before. His whole body ached for her, he felt like he could never get enough of the divine goddess lying at his side. They fit so perfectly together, it was as if they had been made for each other.  
  
If this wasn't love, then Spike didn't know what was.  
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts as a sob convulsed through Buffy's body.  
  
"Buffy?" He asked, immediately turning towards her. "Luv, are you alright? Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to hurt you . . ."  
  
"No, it's not you." She said, sniffling. "You were wonderful, amazing . . . it was better than anything."  
  
"What is it then, pet?" He asked, brushing the lone tear off her cheek.  
  
"It just that . . . this is when something bad happens. This is when you change, this is when you leave . . ."  
  
"Never." Spike said ferociously. "I'm not goin' anywhere, I'm stayin' right here."  
  
"Everyone always leaves."  
  
"Not me. I love you to much to leave you." He peppered light kisses over her cheeks, drying the tears there.  
  
"L-love?"  
  
"Love."  
  
A smile lit up Buffy's face as she snuggled against Spike's chest, closing her eyes in exhaustion. He loved her! Her whole being sang with joy. He loved her, and he wasn't going anywhere.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
AN: So, what did you think? Review, review, review!!!! 


	9. Boyfriends

Disclaimer: In an alternate universe, Spike and I are lovers. However, due to a spell cast by a demon, I have been sent to this dimension where he doesn't belong to me. As a matter of fact, he doesn't even know I exist!  
  
AN: Please, please, please review!!! Anything besides flames are welcome!  
  
Previously: Spike stays over at Buffy's house, and we all know how hard it would be to keep Spike in your house and not jump him. Buffy is no exception. :D  
  
Truth or Dare  
  
Chapter Nine: Boyfriends  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"I thought you didn't need to eat." Buffy commented as Spike shoveled handfuls of Raisin Bran into his mouth.  
  
The morning sun was blocked by the shades drawn over the kitchen windows. No direct sunlight, only the filtered light that played against Spike's skin without burning him.  
  
The oh-so-visible skin, seeing as he was only wearing a pair off black jeans that hung low on his hips. His bleached hair, normally gelled back, was still tousled from last night. Strong, finely toned muscles flexed as he hunted through the box of cereal.  
  
"Don't need t' eat." Spike said through mouthfuls of breakfast food. "Doesn't mean I don't like to."  
  
"Fair enough." She agreed, stealing the box from him and eating some herself.  
  
"I've got a question." Spike said after they had thoroughly cleaned the box of its contents.  
  
"Mmmmm." Buffy was to busy playing with Spike's leg to say anything else.  
  
"Last night you said somethin' about it bein' 'the best thing ever', and I can't help bein' curious . . ."  
  
"You want to know if you gave me the best sex I ever had?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
Men. They really were all alike in some ways.  
  
"I don't know if I can answer that now." Buffy said, sliding onto Spike's lap and hooking her legs around his waist. "You'll just have to show me again tonight."  
  
Spike chuckled, fondly running a hand through her golden waves of hair and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "That's my slayer."  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder, and they sat in comfortable silence. Silence that only lasted until the doorbell rang.  
  
"Who would be coming over this early in the morning?" Buffy asked, exasperated.  
  
"It's after 12:30." Spike reminded her.  
  
"Oh." Buffy reluctantly slid off Spike's lap. "I guess I'd better get it . . . would you mind staying in here? I don't know how'd I'd explain a half-naked vampire in my kitchen."  
  
"Sure, pet." Spike agreed reluctantly. Eventually she would have to tell her friends about him-they couldn't stay secret forever. But she needed time, and although patience was not one of Spike's best traits, he would give her that.  
  
The door opened, and Spike instantly turned his vampiric hearing towards the conversation in the next room.  
  
"Riley?" Buffy asked, surprise obvious in her voice.  
  
Riley. Spike gripped the edge of the counter. While he could give Buffy time before she told her friends, he would not, not be able to stay sane if she dated another guy.  
  
"Sorry about the surprise visit." Riley told the blond slayer. 'MY slayer.' Spike thought viciously. "But I couldn't find you at the dorm, and the number for you mom's house didn't seem to be working."  
  
'Maybe because I left it off the hook so I wouldn't be interrupted!' Buffy thought with annoyance.  
  
"Don't worry about it." She said aloud.  
  
"I know this must be kind of bad time."  
  
'Well, the wanker's got some sense after all.' Spike thought, pacing up and down the kitchen angrily.  
  
"But I really want to tell you I had a great time on our date the other night." Riley continued.  
  
"Yeah me too." Buffy said. God, she could practically feel Spike pacing around the kitchen.  
  
"So I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go out again, you know, tonight or tomorrow night." Riley asked nervously.  
  
"Um . . ." Buffy said, biting her lip.  
  
Spike stopped pacing and listened intently.  
  
"I don't know how to put this." Buffy said fumbling for words. "But I kind of already have a boyfriend."  
  
Riley looked at her in confusion. "But you said you were single . . ."  
  
"We were sort of on hold when I told you that. But we made up, and now we're together again."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm sorry, Riley. I really like you, it's just that I'm what you would call taken."  
  
"Hey, it's okay." He said, face saying anything but that. "I guess I'll be going then." Riley hurriedly left the house.  
  
Buffy walked back into the kitchen, meeting a very happy vampire.  
  
"That was one interestin' lie." He told her approvingly. "Where'd you come up with that?"  
  
"Well, it was either that or, 'I used to like you, but then I hooked up with my dead arch-nemesis, we had mind-blowing sex, and you're just not that appealing anymore.'"  
  
Spike laughed. "I don't see anythin' wrong with the latter."  
  
"That's because you're evil."  
  
"I'm the Big Bad." Spike agreed, peppering kisses all over Buffy's face.  
  
"I feel kind of bad for him though." Buffy said.  
  
"Don't." Spike told her. "He didn't deserve you."  
  
"But you do?"  
  
"You seem to think so." He said, cocky smirk intact.  
  
Buffy swatted him playfully.  
  
"So, when'd I get this new 'boyfriend' status?" Spike asked.  
  
Buffy pretended to think about it. "Somewhere between the dancing and the sex."  
  
Spike laughed again, normally still chest moving with the vibrancy of life.  
  
"Is this the part where you run away because of your fear of commitment?" Buffy asked, only half-joking.  
  
"'Course not, luv. This is the part where I get to act like a real boyfriend and take you out on a date."  
  
"You mean like to the movies?"  
  
"If that's what you want."  
  
Buffy couldn't help laughing at that. "It just seem so weird."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know . . . you're a vampire, I'm the slayer, it seems really out of place for us to go to the movies; be surrounded by normal couples."  
  
"We'll never be normal." Spike said, drawing her into his arms. "But we can pretend."  
  
"Alright." Buffy agreed. "But I get to pick which movie."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
AN: So? What did you think? Please, please review! 


	10. Dating

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. It belongs to Joss, ME (does anyone else think looks like I'm declaring that it belongs to me in bold letters?), and all those other lucky people.  
  
Previously: Buffy gives Riley an 'I already have a boyfriend' speech, and Spike decides he going to take her out on an actual date.  
  
AN: * IMPORTANT!! * Sharon is an OC. She has no real point in the story, I just thought it would be interesting to do that scene from someone else's POV. I hope it's not too confusing!  
Truth or Dare  
  
Chapter Ten: Dating  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
***Sharon's POV***  
  
Whenever you go to the movies, there will be at least two people who sit in the back and make out the entire time. When dragged by your friends to a movie you really don't want to see (as was my case) it's often more entertaining to watch that certain couple.  
  
The second they walked into the theater, I had a feeling these two were going to be 'the couple in the back row.'  
  
The man himself wasn't that tall, but he looked it compared to his partner. She was short and slim, with golden blond hair . . . not someone you expected to see with the Billy Idol look-alike.  
  
"I don't want t' see a bloody chick flick." He muttered, walking slowly so that his girlfriend was forced to pull him into the theatre.  
  
"Come on, Spike!" The blond woman protested. "You said it was my choice. Besides-" She lowered her voice, but I could pretty much guess what had been said, if only by the satisfied smirk that appeared on his face.  
  
Sure enough, only 15 minutes into the movie and his hand was sliding up her shirt. This might have bothered some girls, but the blond woman was already sliding her hand down his pants.  
  
They soon abandoned the pretense of watching the movie, lips locked as hands roamed freely. I was surprised they managed to keep all their clothing on, with all of the licking and grabbing that was happening.  
  
When he fell of the chair and she landed on top of him, I decided they deserved their privacy and turned back to the very uninteresting movie.  
  
My friend elbowed me, nodding her head in their direction. "It's a good thing the seats are bolted to the floor." She whispered, and we both broke out into barely suppressed giggles.  
  
Half an hour later, in the middle of a sappy romantic scene, a resounding crack rang throughout the theatre. I screamed in surprise, and I wasn't the only one.  
  
One of the seats in front of the make-out couple had broken; the supposedly strong metal of the chair had cracked. The man stood up, running a hand through his bleached-blond hair and grinning sheepishly.  
  
Then he grabbed the petite woman and ran from the theatre.  
  
It was times like those when I really wanted a boyfriend.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Spike pulled Buffy into an alley about two blocks from the theatre and they stood in the shadows, laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"We-we broke the seat!" Buffy cried through hysterical laughter.  
  
Their laughter finally diminished, and she began to look concerned.  
  
"We shouldn't have left like that." She scolded Spike. "We should've stayed and paid for the damage."  
  
"With what money?" Spike asked.  
  
"Oh." Buffy was silent for a moment. "Still, I feel like I owe the theatre something . . ."  
  
"Don' worry about it, luv." Spike comforted. "S'not like they can't afford it, with those overpriced tickets. Besides, you fight baddies every night-a girl like you deserves a little fun."  
  
"Well . . ."  
  
"Come on, I'll take you to The Bronze."  
  
"Oooo! Dancing!" Buffy squealed excitedly as he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her down the street.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
The room could have been packed, or it could have been completely empty. Did it matter? There was music, and there was Spike: Spike's fine, toned, body rubbing against Buffy's own.  
  
Their hips moved in time to the music, bodies resonating with the beat. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her body closer to his. She tipped her head to the side, blond hair cascading down her back, as Spike dragged that skilled tongue of his up her neck.  
  
She found it amazing that they could kiss like this and dance at the same time.  
  
All she saw was Spike; all he saw was her. The roof could have come crashing down, and neither would have noticed. The queen of England herself could have entered the club, and neither would have glanced in her direction.  
  
A while later they sat down at the nearest table, exhausted.  
  
"Anyone ever tell you that you're a good dancer?" Spike asked her.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Well you are." He paused drawing a long unnecessary breath. "You're amazing."  
  
A smile lit up Buffy's face. "You're not so bad yourself." She commented, her foot tangling with his underneath the table. A brief foot war took place, ending when Buffy got up you use the restroom. After all, her mascara might be dripping down her face right now and she wouldn't realize it.  
  
"Alright, spill." A voice said behind her, as the ex-vengeance demon caught Buffy's wrist.  
  
"Anya?" Buffy asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Xander and I were supposed to have a date." Anya answered glumly. "But he had to go to a meeting, so I'm here watching everyone else get ready to have orgasms."  
  
"Oh . . ." Buffy said, and continued on her way to the bathroom.  
  
"So, when did you and Spike become an item?" Anya asked, following Buffy into the bathroom.  
  
Buffy stopped abruptly, turning to face Anya. "How did you know I was with Spike?"  
  
"Oh come one. You guys are all rubbing against each other and moaning out on the dance floor, and you think I'm not going to notice?"  
  
Buffy stared at the ex-demon in shock.  
  
"Actually, I don't think you guys are that bad a match." Anya continued. "Aside from the whole, 'mortal-enemies' thing, that is. Xander won't believe me when I tell him-"  
  
"You can't tell Xander!" Buffy almost yelled.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Anya said, putting her arms up defensively. "It's not like you should be embarrassed or anything. Spike looks like he would give multiple orgasms and very good sex."  
  
"It's just-I think it would be better if I told Xander. So don't say anything, okay? Don't tell anyone."  
  
"Right, I won't tell Xander about the Spike-and-Buffy sex."  
  
"I never actually said we were having sex." Buffy muttered as Anya left the restroom.  
  
Even if she was right about the multiple orgasms.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
"You know, Mom's not coming back until tomorrow night." Buffy said as they left The Bronze. Spike had one arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close as they walked through the cool night. "You could stay another night. I mean, only if you want too."  
  
"'Course I want too." Spike assured her. "Just hope you're not expectin' t' get any sleep."  
  
Buffy laughed, resting her head against Spike's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm looking forward to staying up all night."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
AN: Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chappie! 


	11. Bad Grades and a Pool Table

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS, but if I did it wouldn't be over now!  
  
AN: Sorry for the long delay, schools ending soon and my teachers feel the need to pile on as much homework as they possible can. *Groans*  
  
Previously: Buffy and Spike go to the movies, and have to leave early because they break one of the seats . . . Anya sees Spike and Buffy dancing, but is okay with it, complimenting Buffy on her choice of guys.  
  
Truth or Dare  
  
Chapter 11: Bad Grades and a Pool Table  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Buffy frowned at the C's and D's dotting her report card.  
  
"How'd you do?" Willow asked bouncily. "I did really well, almost strait A's! I mean, I have a few B's but it's the first semester of college, and that's supposed to be really hard-"  
  
The redhead noticed the disappointment of Buffy's face, and she bit her lip worriedly.  
  
"You didn't do very well, did you." She assumed.  
  
Buffy silently handed Willow her grades as the bell for end of school rang.  
  
"Don't worry." Willow said, trying to comfort her friend. "It's only the first semester, I'm sure you'll do better next time. You just have to get used to the whole college thing is all."  
  
"I guess you're right . . ."  
  
"How about we have a girls night! We can eat ice cream, watch bad movies, complain about boys and stuff."  
  
"Thanks Willow." Buffy said, plastering a smile on her face. "But I just feel like being alone tonight."  
  
"Alright sweetie. But I'll be at the dorm tonight if you want to talk about anything."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Xander!" Willow called, catching up to the man walking down the street.  
  
He stopped, greeting her with a smile. "Hey Willow, what's up?"  
  
"It's Buffy's birthday on Saturday, we're going to throw her a surprise party on Saturday night! You can come, right?"  
  
"Of course! Where is it?"  
  
"Joyce's house. It'll just be you, me, Giles, Joyce, Tara, and you can bring Anya."  
  
"I'll be there." Xander replied, and the two friends walked farther down the street.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
It was dark as Buffy entered The Bronze, surrounded by throngs of people. How could you live in a place as small as Sunnydale and not know so many people?  
  
She sat down at the bar to order a coke, and then changed her mind and ordered a shot of whiskey-they never carded at The Bronze.  
  
As her pocket got lighter the world got hazier, the glass in front of her emptying and refilling God knows how many times.  
  
Buffy never would have thought she would let herself get completely drunk just because a couple of bad grades . . . she sighed, draining another shot.  
  
Why was it so easy for Willow? 'I should at least get some credit for saving all people so often.' Buffy thought. 'You think the professors would let me off easy because of everything I do for them!'  
  
Not that anyone actually knew she was the slayer. "I'm under appreciated." Buffy told the man sitting a few stools away from her, one of the few left in the club.  
  
"I know how you feel." He nodded in sympathy. "I know how to make a pretty girl like you feel appreciated."  
  
He reached over the stools, placing a hand on her upper leg and smiling suggestively.  
  
"I already have a boyfriend." Buffy told the man groggily, pushing his hand away. "And he has very sharp teeth."  
  
The man laughed but turned away from her, removing his hand and ending the conversation. Buffy pushed her glass forward, awaiting another shot.  
  
Once she started drinking it was hard to stop.  
  
"Sorry Miss." The bartender said, placing a hand over her glass. "But we're closing."  
  
"S' only 2:00!" Buffy protested, glad she was wearing a digital watch.  
  
"We always close early Wednesday nights. It's the one day of the week we do so."  
  
She mumbled about once again being under appreciated, but left the club anyway.  
  
After all, the still reasonable part of her brain argued, Willow's going to be worried, and you don't want to keep her up all night.  
  
'You forgot to patrol.' A part of her mind that sounded remarkably like Giles reminded her. Never mind that she could hardly see strait, Buffy clenched her stake and headed towards the nearest graveyard.  
  
She felt the familiar tingling on the back of her neck signaling the approach of a vampire. Something was different about this one though; it smelt so familiar . . .  
  
"Spike!" She cried happily, throwing herself into his arms.  
  
"What are you doin', luv?" He asked, noticing that she smelled differently than usual.  
  
"Looking for bad things to kill."  
  
"Sounds like fun . . . are you drunk?" He asked, smelling the alcohol on her breath.  
  
"No!"  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow skeptically.  
  
"Well, only a little."  
  
He snorted in disbelief. "C'mon, I'll walk you home. Do you want to go to my crypt or back to your dorm room?"  
  
"Dorm, Willow's probably wondering where I am."  
  
"Alright then." He said, wrapping a strong arm around her shoulders. "How'd you get so drunk anyhow?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Spike." Buffy stopped walking as they passed The Bronze. The club was closed up, windows bolted, doors locked. "Let's play pool!"  
  
"The place is closed, luv."  
  
"That's okay."  
  
"C'mon, we got t' get you home."  
  
"Just one game." She pouted.  
  
Like he could refuse her pout. "Alright then."  
  
He pulled a safety pin out of his duster pocket, and began picking at the lock on the door. The lock was simple, and within a few minutes he had it open.  
  
"I'm gonna win." She told him, running over to one of the large green pool tables and arranging the colored balls.  
  
"You wish. I'm goin' t' kick your cute lil ass."  
  
"No way." Buffy countered, hitting the balls clumsily.  
  
Spike picked up a stick, smirking as he hit three of the balls into their respective holes.  
  
Buffy stuck out her tongue, once again trying and failing to hit the balls correctly.  
  
"Looks like I'm winnin', pet." Spike commented, leaning over and aligning his next shot.  
  
"No, I'm winning."  
  
Spike looked up, but it was too late. The slayer had him flipped onto his back on top of the pool table. She straddled him, leaning forward so her blond hair brushed across his face. "I'm on top, so I must be winning."  
  
He captured her lips with his, drawing her closer to him. She pressed her body against him desperately, wanting him, needing him.  
  
And then Spike was on top again, as Buffy arched her back to let the pool balls slide out from under her. Spike pushed down and her body ground against the hard green surface as they joined, pleasure encompassing her entire being.  
  
"Buffy . . ." He murmured, lips tasting her. "Buffy!" He screamed as the pleasure overtook him, as she overtook him.  
  
Later-it could have been a few minutes, it could have been a few eternities- they lay panting, Spike's arms wrapped around Buffy.  
  
"Amazing." She breathed. "You're amazing."  
  
He answered by kissing her softly, his tongue running lightly over her lips.  
  
"Sun's goin' t' rise in an hour or so." Spike commented after they had laid in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"An hour?!?!" Buffy sat up quickly, dizziness overtaking her. She gripped the edge of the pool table as her vision cleared. "Willow's probably still waiting for me!"  
  
Spike sighed. "Alright then, let's get you back."  
  
Buffy slid down to the floor, collecting the articles of clothing she had lost.  
  
The cold air bit at her skin as Spike closed the heavy door to the club behind them.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
Spike turned from the door to look at her.  
  
"I, I think I had a little to much to drink." She collapsed, Spike catching her just before she hit the floor.  
  
He picked her up gently; she looked so small and fragile lying in his arms. Time to take this slayer home.  
  
* * *  
  
Willow turned over in her bed nervously. Buffy still wasn't back! Of course, she could handle herself, being the slayer and all, but Willow wouldn't be Willow if she wasn't worried.  
  
When the knock sounded on the door, Willow jumped out of bed quickly. She threw open the door, which caught on the security latch and snapped shut again.  
  
"Buffy?" She asked, the door again, this time just enough to see out of.  
  
She was greeted with the site of Spike carrying her best friend in his arms.  
  
"Is she all right?" Willow asked, unlatching the security chain and allowing the door to open wider. "If you hurt her . . ."  
  
"She's fine." Spike responded. "Just a little drunk s' all. I ran into her on my way back to my crypt."  
  
"Are you sure?" Willow looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"I won't hurt her, Red. And she'll be fine come tomorrow, just with one hell 'f a hangover."  
  
"Well . . . come in then." Willow said, hoping and praying Spike was telling the truth.  
  
The vampire in question laid Buffy on her bed, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
Willow watched as his fingers lingered over Buffy's face for a second before he turned and left the dorm room, closing the door behind him.  
  
It was almost like Spike actually cared for Buffy. The way he brought her back when he could have easily given her to a demon of some sort, the way he handled her so carefully. And hadn't he said he 'won't' hurt her, not 'can't'?  
  
Willow shook her head, it must be her imagination overreacting. Spike in love with Buffy? Like that would ever happen.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
AN: Review, please review! Reviews make we write faster, and we all want me to write faster, right? Right? 


	12. Truth

Disclaimer: No part of BtVS belongs to me. But if you loved me very, very much you would give it to me. ;-)  
  
Previously: Buffy gets drunk, which results in her and Spike having sex on a pool table in The Bronze . . .  
  
AN: Wow! I got an amazing amount of feedback last chapter, and I now have over 200 reviews! Thank you guys SO much!  
  
Truth or Dare  
  
Chapter 12: Truth  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Happy Birthday!" Spike congratulated Buffy, pulling her into a warm kiss. It was the following Saturday, and they were in Spike's crypt avoiding the dangerous sunlight.  
  
"I've got somethin' for you." He said, pulling a small box out of his duster pocket.  
  
Buffy tore the red wrapping paper off a small black box, pulling off the lid with excitement. Inside was a necklace, an intricate Celtic symbol hung on a thin silver chain.  
  
"It's beautiful!" Buffy exclaimed in awe, pulling off the cross she always wore and replacing it with the gift from Spike.  
  
* * *  
  
"I've got a question." Spike said, as Buffy lay comfortably stretched across his bed.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why'd you ask me to dance, that first night at The Bronze? I like to think it's because of my good looking, athletic body, but then you would've asked before that."  
  
Buffy laughed. "Willow and I were playing 'Truth or Dare', and she dared me to dance with you."  
  
"You want t' play?" Spike asked, mischievous twinkle in his pale blue eyes.  
  
"Okay . . . "  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good." Spike said, grinning as he pulled the chains out from under his bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy panted in exhaustion as Spike licked the wounds on her wrists and ankles clean.  
  
"That was just . . . wow." She exclaimed.  
  
"I'm exhausted, luv." Spike said as he finished licking the few places where she had bled. "And it takes a lot to make me tired."  
  
"I must be good."  
  
"You are."  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
Buffy ran a finger over the scar above Spike's eyebrow, touching it gently. "Where'd you get this?" She asked.  
  
"First slayer I killed. Boxer Rebellion, 1880's."  
  
"First?"  
  
"Second one was in New York, during the 70's."  
  
"Was there a third?"  
  
"That was supposed to be you." Spike said, tickling Buffy's sides. "But then your mum came along with her axe and ruined all my plans."  
  
"My family's very dangerous."  
  
"That's for sure."  
  
"Spike." Buffy said, tone more serious. "If you got your chip out, would you still try to kill me?"  
  
"No. I would kill, yeah; I would hunt. But not you. I'd probably even stay away from your little friends, just because it'd hurt you if somethin' happened t' them."  
  
Buffy smiled, and felt something lift inside of her. She had felt he wouldn't hurt her, but it made everything so much better to hear it from him.  
  
"I think I've answered more than my share of questions." He teased. "Truth or dare, luv?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Are you ever goin' t' tell your friends about us? Because I don' know how you feel, but I can't keep you a secret forever."  
  
"I will, soon." Buffy lowered her eyes to avoid Spike's gaze. "I just, don't know how to tell them."  
  
"But someday?"  
  
"Yeah, someday. Someday soon."  
  
"That's all I needed to hear, pet."  
  
"Truth or dare?" She asked him.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes." Spike put a hand under her chin, pulling her face up so she was looking into his eyes. "Yes Buffy, I love you."  
  
"But how? How can you love me."  
  
The vampire shrugged. "I don't know how, I don't know why. All I know is that I love you."  
  
Buffy beamed, and Spike held an unneeded breath. Waiting, hoping she would say something in return.  
  
"Thank you, Spike." Was all she said. "It means a lot to me."  
  
For a second, Buffy thought she saw Spike's face fall with disappointment. But it was gone in a second, replaced by his usual smirk. That really sexy smirk. "Truth or dare?" She asked.  
  
"Dare."  
  
Buffy grinned, a grin that was very close to being an evil smirk. She pulled herself over him, blond hair brushing his face as she whispered into his ear.  
  
"This time, I'm going to be the one on top."  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
"What time is it?" Buffy asked, yawning as she woke up from her post-sex nap in Spike's bed. "And don't say 7:00."  
  
"It's 6:59." He teased, looking at the clock in the far corner of the room.  
  
Buffy moaned in protest.  
  
"What time are you supposed t' be at your mums?" Spike asked.  
  
"Seven." She grumbled.  
  
"And so the princess must leave the fortress," Spike said, speaking in an upper class English accent. "While her dark knight remains and dreams of her return."  
  
Buffy gave Spike and odd look and stretched. "This princess wants her knight to come with her." The princess thing was pretty cute after all.  
  
"Alright then." Spike rolled out of bed, landing on his feet gracefully. Reaching for his pants, he watched with amusement as Buffy rolled off the bed and landed with a loud thump on the floor.  
  
Buffy mumbled something about vampires having an unfair advantage of natural grace as she got up from the floor and began to search the crypt for her clothes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Willow's POV*  
  
I sat, crouched out of sight behind a couch in the Summer's living room. The lights were off, the darkness concealing the six of us and the colorful decorations spread about the room.  
  
I heard the front door open, and Buffy say something in a low voice. Who was she talking to? Was there some one else with her?  
  
I decided it didn't matter, if she was with some one else then that someone could join in our celebrations.  
  
The talking stopped, and I quietly sent the signal for everyone to jump out of their hiding places. One, two, three! I sprang out from behind the couch, turning on the light in the same motion.  
  
And there was Buffy, looking very, very shocked.  
  
I would have liked to think she was surprised because of the large 'Happy Birthday, Buffy!' sign hung across the room. Or because of the presents wrapped in bright paper stacked up on the coffee table. But she wasn't surprised by any of our plans or decorations.  
  
She was surprised because we had just caught her kissing Spike.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
AN: It was probably very, very mean of me to leave off like that. But what can I say except, review for more! 


	13. Surprise

Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
  
AN: Reviews make me very, very happy.  
  
Previously: The scoobies hold a surprise birthday party for Buffy, but they're the ones who get surprised when they find Buffy and Spike kissing . . .  
  
Truth or Dare  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Surprise  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Oh dear lord." Giles said, cleaning his glasses.  
  
"Honey." Joyce said in a motherly voice. "I think we need to have a little mother-daughter talk."  
  
"Buffy?" Was all Willow said.  
  
"A spell!" Xander called out. "It's got to be a love spell!"  
  
"Whatever happened to, 'happy birthday, Buffy?'" Buffy muttered, saying aloud, "No Xander, there is no spell."  
  
"But I just saw you kissing Spike." Xander said. "And I know that my friend Buffy would not kiss Spike unless she was under a spell."  
  
"It's not-"  
  
"A bloody spell!" Spike finished for her. "Now sod off, y' wanker."  
  
"But," Xander said triumphantly, "If you were under a spell, you wouldn't know it!"  
  
"I-I think I would have f-felt something, i-if there was a s-spell." Tara stammered, speaking up for the first time.  
  
"She's right." Willow agreed. "I don't sense any magic either."  
  
"If it's not a spell, then why did I just see Buffy kissing Spike?"  
  
All eyes turned to the blond pair standing awkwardly in the living room.  
  
"Well, I guess I have something to tell you guys." Buffy said, trying to figure out what to say and how to say it. Spike gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Spike and I are, and have been, going out."  
  
"For how long?" Giles asked.  
  
"A few weeks."  
  
"How come I didn't know about this?" Willow asked. "You're supposed to tell me when you get a boyfriend, so we can talk about smoochies and everything." Noticing Giles' angry stare, she quickly added, "Especially if he's a vampire. 'Cause you're not supposed to date vampires."  
  
"Buffy, honey. I know you like Spike but-" Joyce paused mid-sentence. "Actually, don't you hate Spike?"  
  
"Well, I used too." Buffy agreed. "But . . . not anymore."  
  
"Well, I think you should be careful." Joyce continued. "Because he is a vampire, and that didn't go so well last time."  
  
"I am not Angel." Spike said with a growl. "Angel's as dull as table lamp. And besides, we've got very different coloring."  
  
"You may not be Angel." Giles pointed out. "But you're still a vampire."  
  
"That doesn't change anything!" Spike argued, even though he knew it did. Knew that was what made this whole thing so complicated.  
  
"It changes everything!" Xander practically yelled. "You're an evil, disgusting monster and-"  
  
He was cut off as Anya elbowed him in the side.  
  
"Hello? Demon here."  
  
"Ex-demon, sweetie."  
  
"It's the same thing!"  
  
"No, it's very different."  
  
"Keep badmouthing demons and you won't get any sex!" Anya threatened.  
  
"Ahn . . ."  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
Xander glanced around the room in desperation and closed his mouth.  
  
"Xander does have a point." Giles started, before being cut off by Willow.  
  
"So maybe we don't really approve of their, ah, relationship." The witch said. "But if you've got strong enough feelings for someone, then it doesn't matter who, or what they are." Tara gave Willow's hand an encouraging squeeze. "If there's passion between two people, then nothing else matters. And if we're Buffy's friends, then we'll just have to accept that."  
  
Spike silently thanked the red haired girl-he was starting to like her more and more every day.  
  
"I guess Willow's right . . ." Xander agreed. "But I still want you to be careful Buffy, don't get too caught up in all of this."  
  
"Giles?" Buffy asked, wanting his approval but knowing it was unlikely she would get it.  
  
"I don't like Spike." The watcher said. "But it's your choice, not mine."  
  
Buffy was feeling very relieved. So her friends weren't exactly celebrating the fact that she and Spike were together, but they weren't attacking him with stakes either.  
  
"Buffy, I still want to talk to you." Joyce said, and Buffy reluctantly left Spike's side to follow Joyce into another room.  
  
Five pairs of eyes immediately turned to the vampire in the living room.  
  
"I guess I'll be goin' then." Spike said hurriedly, turning towards the door.  
  
"Oh no you're not." Giles said, grabbing Spike's arm and pulling the Billy Idol look alike into the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
"Anyone else think that we were a little more surprised at Buffy's surprise party then she was?" Willow asked as the kitchen door slammed behind Giles.  
  
"Definitely." Xander agreed.  
  
"Well I'm not surprised." Anya stated. "You guys are just so oblivious to everything!"  
  
"You knew?" Xander asked in disbelief. "How?"  
  
"I like to keep on top of who's having orgasms."  
  
Xander's eyes widened. "You don't think they've, you know . . ."  
  
"Come on, Xander." Anya said, rolling her eyes. "This is Buffy and Spike. Of course they've had sex."  
  
* * *  
  
"If I find out that this is just some twisted, evil plan of yours," Giles said as he shut the kitchen door firmly behind them. "Then you'll wish you had never met Buffy or come to Sunnydale."  
  
Spike sat down comfortably on one of the kitchen stools. "Don' get your knickers in a twist. I'm not goin' t' hurt the girl."  
  
"You better not. Because if you do you're going to come face to face with Ripper, and he is not some one you want to meet."  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"If you hurt her, in anyway, you're going to find yourself very, very dusty."  
  
"Listen Rupert, I'm not going to hurt her. And if I ever did, I'd probably stake myself first."  
  
"Good. I just felt the need to warn you." Giles said, and left the kitchen. Spike stood up to leave, only to find himself being pushed back onto the stool by Joyce.  
  
"Not so fast."  
  
"What is this, Spike interrogation day?" Spike asked as he sat down again.  
  
"You'll just have to live with it." Joyce told him. "I like you Spike, I think you could be a good person. Buffy says you love her, and while I don't know if that's true of not,"  
  
"I'm not-" Spike started to say, but was cut off my Joyce.  
  
"But the important thing is that you make her happy, because above all, I want my daughter to be happy. But if you hurt her, then I know where to find an axe. And you know how handy I am with an axe."  
  
"That I do." Spike agreed, twinkle of laughter in his eyes.  
  
"Good. Well then, since you're going to be hanging around here a lot more often, I'm going to have to teach you how to make hot chocolate for yourself." Joyce said, becoming the normal, happy, Joyce again.  
  
"I do love her." Spike added softly.  
  
"Good." Joyce said with a smile. "That's very good."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
AN: So, how was this chapter? Please review and tell me! 


	14. It Matters

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
AN: There's only one more chapter coming after this one-hopefully you'll like these last two chappies!  
  
Previously: Buffy and Spike are caught kissing by the Scoobies, forcing Buffy to tell them about her and Spike.  
  
Truth or Dare  
  
Chapter Fourteen: It Matters  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
The party was over, with only Tara, Willow, and Spike still at the Summers' house.  
  
Buffy had convinced Spike to stay, and now had the vampire cornered in the living room, reaching up to capture his lips in a kiss.  
  
"I think Buffy and I need to have some serious girl talk tonight." Willow told Tara, shooting a glance at the couple in the corner.  
  
Tara giggled. "Hopefully you'll get lots of yummy details."  
  
The two had stopped kissing, and were now standing idly in the living room.  
  
"Buffy, I'm staying over tonight." Willow announced. "We need to have some girl talk."  
  
Buffy laughed at her friend's directness. It would be nice, to finally be able to talk to her best friend about Spike. No need to hide anything anymore.  
  
"What more can you two birds possibly 'ave to talk about?" Spike asked, recalling how they had non-stop chatted throughout the entire party.  
  
"You." Willow said simply.  
  
Spike's eyes widened. "You're not actually goin' t' talk about me, are you?"  
  
Buffy only giggled in response, giving him a light kiss on the cheek and sending the vampire out the door.  
  
"Lil' Minx." Spike teased Buffy, vanishing into the darkness.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be alright walking home by yourself?" Willow asked Tara, looking concerned.  
  
"I'll be fine." Tara assured her.  
  
"Well, alright . . ."  
  
Tara washed the concern of her girlfriend's face by pulling her into a soft kiss.  
  
"Just be careful." Willow warned as Tara left the Summers' house.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Tara walked down the sidewalk, her footsteps the only sound on the dark  
street. She was starting to wonder if maybe she should have gone home  
earlier, with Xander and Anya . . .  
  
"Do you think it's wrong?"  
  
Spike had popped out of seemingly nowhere, startling Tara who just managed to catch the scream that threatened to erupt from her throat. How did he come out of nowhere like that? She wondered, deciding it must be a vampire thing.  
  
"Y-you scared m-me." Tara stammered.  
  
"Sorry, pet. But do you think it's wrong?"  
  
"W-what? Y-you and B-buffy?"  
  
"Don' answer that. I know it's wrong. Slayer and vampire, we're jus' not meant for each other. But still . . ." Spike paused. "When did I start caring what you thought?"  
  
Tara smiled. Somehow, Spike could say something rude and make it sound inoffensive.  
  
"Do y-you love her?"  
  
"Yes." Spike answered. No matter that he didn't know why or how, Spike wouldn't deny he loved his blond slayer.  
  
"Then I g-guess it doesn't m-matter whether it's r-right or not."  
  
Spike looked at Tara and smiled. "I like you, you know that? C'mon, I'll walk you 'ome. Maker sure you don' get eaten by any nasties on the way there."  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
The sunlight blazed outside, but it was almost dark inside Spike's crypt. The slayer and vampire were in the large bed: tangled in the covers and tangled in each other, playing the dangerous game of love.  
  
Normally, when they were like this Buffy thought of nothing but Spike. Thoughts seemed out of place and unneeded, and Buffy willingly lost herself in the pleasure.  
  
But this time her mind raced, thoughts continually flying back to her conversation with Willow the night before.  
  
:"Do you love him?" Willow had asked.  
  
"Yes." Buffy had replied, the words falling out of her mouth before she had time to catch them, before she had time to plan her response. When part of the truth was uncovered, the rest of it never wanted to stay hidden. :  
  
Spike pushed himself farther into Buffy, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.  
  
:"Have you told him?" Willow had asked.  
  
Buffy shook her head, trying to explain herself to Willow's questioning gaze.  
  
"I do love him." Buffy had answered, after a moment of silence. "But I guess I'm afraid of loving him. Last time I loved some one . . . well it turned out very, very, badly." :  
  
Buffy ran her hands over Spike's back. Her fingers traced the familiar lines, the well-known paths. Spike let out a moan of pleasure as one sharp Buffy nail cut into his skin, letting the smallest trickle of blood flow.  
  
: Willow nodded in sympathy. "But you said you trusted Spike."  
  
"I do!" Buffy had protested.  
  
"Then you should tell him." Willow said quietly. :  
  
"Love you so much." Spike told her, hands skirting over her body, paying special attention to the places where he knew she liked it.  
  
: "I guess you're right." Buffy had agreed, knowing Willow had been right all along. "But do you really think it matters that much, to him I mean?" :  
  
Spike rolled off Buffy, chest heaving with unnecessary breath.  
  
: "I think it matters a whole lot." Willow had said earnestly, one hand pushing a strand of red hair back into place. :  
  
Spike had one arm wrapped around Buffy, head resting on her shoulder. Watching him, so close to her, with his eyes closed in almost-sleep, Buffy realized once again that Willow had been right.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy asked softly.  
  
"Yeah, pet?" He murmured, without bothering to open his eyes.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Those brilliant blue eyes of his flew open, and Buffy found herself underneath him again.  
  
"What'd you say, luv? Because I could 'ave sword I jus' 'eard you say-"  
  
"I love you." Buffy repeated. All the exhaustion vanished from Spike and he kissed her with fury.  
  
"Been waitin' so long to hear that . . ." He murmured in between kisses. "Love you so much."  
  
"I love you." Buffy said again, loving the way he responded to those three simple words, loving him.  
  
He showered her in kisses, and this time Buffy lost herself completely. Lost herself in the pleasure, lost herself in Spike.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
AN: How did you like this chapter? Make sure to review for more! 


	15. Another Dance

Disclaimer: It's not mine, I'm only playing. :D  
  
AN: I'm SO SORRY that it took so long for me to post this-I had it written over three weeks ago but for some reason ff.net refused to let me post it. Also, I've set up a website to host my stories, if you want go check it out:   
  
Well, here's the last chapter, I hope you like it! (Don't forget to review! ;-P)  
  
Distribution: If you want it, you can have-just tell me where it's going.  
  
Previously: Buffy admitted that she loved Spike.  
  
Truth or Dare  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Another Dance  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Truth or dare?" Willow asked.  
  
Willow and Buffy were seated at their usual table at The Bronze, playing 'Truth or Dare' while the club throbbed with music.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Alright. What's the worst thing you've ever done? You know, bad-girl thing you'll never tell you're children in fear that they might do the same thing . . ."  
  
Buffy thought, idly twirling a lock of blond hair around her finger as she watched people dance. She would put money on the fact that Spike was a better dancer then any of these people . . . Buffy grinned, she knew exactly the answer to Willow's question.  
  
"Well," Buffy said, leaning in closer to Willow. "I had sex on a pool table with Spike."  
  
"What?!?!" Willow cried out, the volume of her voice causing some people to turn and stare.  
  
Eyes wide with shock she leaned in closer to Buffy. "Are you serious?" Willow asked, this time keeping her voice quieter.  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"B-but, where?" Willow asked. "And when? And how come you didn't tell me?"  
  
"Here, at The Bronze." Buffy said, motioning to the pool tables on the other side of the club. "Remember the night Spike carried me back to our dorm?"  
  
"You have got to be kidding! I thought you would say something like 'I stole tongue depressors from the hospital.' Or something like that." Willow's eyes widened even further, if that was possible. "Not that I would ever steal tongue depressors from the hospital." She quickly added.  
  
Buffy was doubled over in laughter as strong arms encircled her.  
  
"'Ello, luv." Spike greeted. "What are you two birds up too?"  
  
"Nothing!" Willow said quickly. "We're not doing or talking about anything!"  
  
"You up for a dance?" Spike asked Buffy, then remembering Willow was there added, "Or, the three of us could play a game of pool."  
  
"No!" Willow squeaked before Buffy had time to reply. "I'm fine! You guys can go off, I'll, um, drink my coke!"  
  
Spiked cocked his head, looking at Willow oddly. The red head had become fascinated with her Coke, and was staring at it as if it held all the secrets to life. He shrugged, offering a hand to Buffy and pulling her onto the dance floor.  
  
The vampire soon forgot about Willow's strange behavior-it was hard to think of anything when he was dancing with Buffy.  
  
Buffy was moving in time to the music, hips mirroring the movement of Spike's. Buffy's body was against his and Spike lost all sense of time. He didn't try to keep track of the songs, when the beat changed, so did their movements.  
  
She lifted her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him, as close as she could get. Spike kissed her neck softly, inhaling the sharp sent that was so distinctly Buffy.  
  
He moved to her mouth, satisfying her eager and waiting lips with a long kiss. Her body movements were telling him what he was going to get that night, and when night came she fulfilled her promise.  
  
Lying on top of her on the bed, there was no music. But there might as well have been, because they still moved together, still kept up the rhythm.  
  
"I love you."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
The End  
  
AN: First of all, thank you so much to everyone who's read this and reviewed! You guys are the greatest! I had so much fun writing this story, hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! Before anyone asks, I might do a sequel, but probably won't. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, and of the entire story! 


End file.
